Moodulator Mayhem Take 2
by Romako
Summary: What would happen if Drakken regained control of the mooodulator and attached one to Kim? KR eventually. I'm kind of sort of back on . I'm going to try to update this story and maybe Unsung Heroes to, but with classes, updates will be far in between.
1. V1Ch1: Trouble S of the Border

Moodulator Mayhem…Again

Volume 1

Chapter 1: Trouble South of the Border

A/N: So here goes, first fic….yea, little confused as to what genre this fits clearly into. If anyone has any suggestions as to what it would best be categorized as drop me a review.

All chapters reposted with the footnote system instead of the in-story A/N's. Updates will be postponed for awhile while I finish reading the Left Behind Series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Kim Possible or any related characters from the show Kim Possible. All of those char's belong to Disney Channel. Now on with the funness

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks for flying us over the target zone Mr. Rodriguez"

"De nada senora Possible es lo menos que yo puedo hacer por ti despeus que

me salvastes de mi casa cuando ese huracan echo garas a mi cuidad"1

"Uh…yea…no problem…"

Kim put on her humble smile as she wondered exactly what the pilot said. She should have taken Spanish instead of Latin, but then again how useful would either language be in her hometown of Middleton?

The auburn-haired teen hero shook these thoughts from her head as she walked from the cockpit of the plane to the cabin to join her unusually excited friend and partner Ron Stoppable. While they were both wearing their usual mission wear2, both Ron and his naked mole rat Rufus had on big Mexican hats called sombreros.

"Oh man KP is this not the bon-diggity mission we've been on?"

"Yea Ron stopping Drakken's latest death ray scheme is soo exciting.."

"Aww come on Kim, this good ol Mexico! Just think, an entire country with Bueno

Nacho type restaurants all over the place!"

Kim couldn't help but chuckle at his comment. Honestly, if Ron didn't have school or missions the boy would probably live at Bueno Nacho. At that moment the pilot shouted to Kim that they were over the drop zone so she, Ron, and Rufus jumped while pulling their parachute deployment cords. After a few minutes of slow drop, Kim landed gracefully on the foot of face of the mountain opposite of Drakken's new lair. Ron, unfortunately, landed on his side with all his weight on his left ankle, and all his willpower focused hiding his automatic wince.

"You ok Ron? Maybe you should leave and tend to your ankle.."

"No prob KP, the Ron Man will never leave!"

Kim just smiled as she took the lead for the long hike to Drakken's new lair. She was glad Ron was with her, skilled he was not but he always had her back.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inside Drakken's Lair:**

"SHEGO! Kim Possible and the buffoon are here! Eliminate them and protect the death ray!"

"On it Dr. D! Hey princess, what's wrong? No date tonight?"

"grrr let's just do this Shego!"

While Shego's fists started to glow green with plasma and Kim took a fighting stance, Ron was busy running from Drakken's group of rent-a-goons. As he dodged blast after blast Rufus slipped away and bit off a cord that held up a steel cage. The cage fell trapping a large group of goons that backed Ron into a corner. After giving Rufus a thumbs up, he moved to the death ray…and was tossed back by a very angry green fist that was attached to a very angry and beaten down Shego. Once the buffoon was tossed aside Shego continued to keep Kim busy while Drakken got a new devilish idea and started up the death ray.

"I believe it's time to test out my new death ray on a live subject! MUAHAHAHA!"

As Kim blocked puch after plasma-enhanced punch from Shego, she turned and saw something that caused time itself to slow to a snail's pace…

She saw Drakken swing the now active death ray in a wide arc toward Ron.

She saw Ron taking a monkey kung fu stance against some henchmen.

She saw him turn just in time to see the death ray coming right at him, ready to slice him in half.

She saw him try to move but fail as his ankle caused him to wince and in that split second fail.

She saw Shego in her peripheral vision heading in for a massive KO attack while she was distracted.

And as she flew through the air from Shego's final attack all Kim saw in her mind's eye was the inevitable, Ron getting sliced in half. Kim didn't even feel the pain in her side from the plasma attack, all she felt was the all consuming fear and pain of knowing she was about to lose Ron…

"RON! NO!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok this is my first fic so any constructive criticism would be great. This fic may be a little slow at times cause it will be a long one so please bear with me. I've planned for at least 3 volumes with a minimum of 6-7 chapters per volume. By the time people read this I'll probably have at least the second chapter written, but the rate of chapter postage will depend on the number of reviews.

1. "No problem miss Possible, it's the least I could do for you after you saved my house when that hurricane tore my city to pieces"

2. from here on this will be referred to as tactical blacks…just cause :P


	2. V1Ch2: Shock and Surprises

Moodulator Mayhem

Volume 1

Chapter 2: Shock and Suprises

A/N: Need I do this every chapter? I do not own Kim Possible or associated characters. Disney owns that goldmine. Now, on with the story…

Thoughts are in italics

All chapters reposted with the footnote system instead of the in-story A/N's. Updates will be postponed for awhile while I finish reading the Left Behind Series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RON! NO!"

As Kim hit the nearest wall her eyes filled with tears. Not because of the pain of her obviously bruised ribs, but because her best friend was most certainly sliced in half by Drakken's death ray. _NO NO NO NO….Not Ron! Anyone but Ron! I shouldn't have let him go on with that ankle, but NO I had to bring him along and now he's...he's... he's...shimmering? What the hell?1 _

Shego stood frozen in shock at the fact that she had just beaten her toughest foe, all because of Kim thinking she'd lost the worthless buffoon. How _sickening, that was way too easy!_ However as Shego moved forward to taunt Kim Possible with the loss of the buffoon she turned from the sight of her on the floor crying to see Ron, on the other side of the room, whole. _What the hell?_

Drakken could do nothing more than stand at the helm of his death ray with an expression of confused shock. _What the hell?2_ _How could his death ray pass right through someone, especially someone as weak as the buffoon?_

"BOOYAH! HOLO-RON SUCCESS! THANK YOU WADE!"

Ron's extreme happiness at his new tool's success died away instantly when he saw the sheen of tears in Kim's eyes…_damn, I guess I should have told her beforehand…still who would've thought it'd affect her this much_…

"Sorry KP, I guess I got so caught up in the whole Mexico thing that I forgot to tell you that Wade equipped me with one of his holographic projector thingies. You know, like the ones he tested when I went with "you" to Monkey Fist's mansion? When we got to Drakken's lair I figured my ankle wouldn't take the infiltration route you'd picked so I sent the hologram with you and took a different route. After all what would be a better distraction than a…"

"ENOUGH! If this one is a hologram, where is the real buffoon!"

While the holo-Ron was busy apologizing/explaing to Kim, the real Ron quietly snuck up behind Drakken. _I wasn't planning on taking you out, but you upped the ante by trying to kill "me". If you want to get serious so be it!_ With that Ron quietly leveled a stun gun he had pulled off of a random henchman at Drakken's head and adjusted it to a lethal setting…

"Right behind you Drakken! And for the last time, my name is…ooof"

"RON!"

The rest of Ron's sentence was cut off by a flash of red that enveloped him in a tight hug. In an instant Ron dropped the stun gun and wrapped his arms around the shaking form of his best friend. The entire tidal wave of cold anger within him ebbed away almost instantly when he felt the left shoulder of his tactical blacks become moist with Kim's tears.

"Shhh Kim it's ok, I'm ok. Ah! Kim! Air! Need!"

Kim immediately let go of Ron before he suffocated and dried her eyes with one of her black gloves. _Get ahold of yourself, Ron's ok! He's alive! He'll be fine even though Drakken almost…Drakken almost…_Kim shuddered to think how close she'd come to losing Ron because of that maniacal fool. Unfortunately for Drakken, Kim's emotions took a more violent turn as she realized that the Doctor had crossed a line that could not be taken lightly.

"DRAKKEN!"

Ron felt Kim's anger far before her eyes changed from the usual brilliant emerald to a sharper, dangerous green tint. He felt Kim stop shaking, tense up, and then relax in an "at alert" manner, like she was preparing for a final assault. While Shego couldn't see Kim's eyes, she could definitely observe those latter changes and decided to listen to her instincts and gracefully retreat.

"Dr D! Let's go, we'll finish off princess and the sidekick later!"

"But Shego, what about the death ray!"

"Forget the ray dammit! We can steal another one later anyway!"

With that said Shego launched off a few plasma balls from her hands towards the ceiling to cause a cave in that would destroy both the death ray and, hopefully, the teen heroes. As the debris fell closer to them, Kim snapped out of her emotional state and activated her blowdryer/grappling gun combo tool and aimed it to latch on to a rafter in the part of the ceiling that was relatively stable. Once they had swung to a safer spot Kim and Ron turned their heads towards the sound of a retreating hover bike on which they saw Shego and Dr. Drakken flying away quickly

"Kim Possible! You think your all that, but you're not!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Drakken's Lair**

"Well I guess we're done here eh?"

"Definitely"

"Might I say holo-Ron, that you pulled off a bon-diggity performance out there!"

"No prob Ron, after all the Ronshine is effective even if it's just a hologram"

While watching Ron and his holographic self congratulate each other, Kim's expression quickly flipped from happy amusement to much less than happy annoyance…

"Ron shut off that hologram and let's get going." Kim said rather sternly

"Huh? Oh sure KP. Hey your not too angry about the whole me not telling you about holo-Ron are ya?"

Kim's face softened automatically as Ron flashed his trademark goofy grin while they headed toward the pre-determined rendezvous point that. There was no way she could stay mad at him for too long. Even though that smile was nowhere near as effective as her own PDP it had its own charm.

"No Ron I'm not. Well I mean I am a little upset that you didn't tell me, but you were doing what you thought was best for the team and I can respect that.."

"Booyah!"

"But…"

"Aaaw man!"

"…that doesn't mean you can get away from pulling a stunt like that without payback" _You or Wade, I'm definitely going to need to talk with him when we get back…_

"Uh, so I guess this means no staying in a comfortable hotel surrounded by Bueno Nacho restaurants?"

"Bingo"

"Aaw man!"

At that precise moment, Rufus decided to pop his sombrero-clad head out of the side compartment of Ron's tactical blacks.

"Why no cheese!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok I'm a little confused on one point: Is the name of the chip a "modulator chip" or was it just the scientist guy's way of pronouncing the phrase "modulator chip?" And for those who are wondering: yes the chips do come into play, just not yet. I want to do one more chapter before they get mentioned and a few more before the whole thing gets started. Thanks going out to romantic-cancer and AtomicFire for adding my story to their alerts, shows people are reading this. Definitely makes it worth writing the fic.

1. Just cause she's a teen hero doesn't mean she doesn't swear occasionally; no one's perfect. :P

2. Seems to be a common thought eh:P

Ja ne minna kun

see ya later everyone


	3. V1Ch3: Outsmarting a Super Genius

Moodulator Mayhem

Volume 1

Chapter 3: Outsmarting a super genius

A/N: Again me not own Kim Possible. Me just punch keys and make story. Why? Can't find stick to make fire with. Og tired of speaking…on with story runs off with club

Thoughts in italics as usual

All chapters reposted with the footnote system instead of the in-story A/N's. Updates will be postponed for awhile while I finish reading the Left Behind Series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middleton Airport**

"Ron, are you sure you can make it home with that ankle of yours?"

"No problem Kimila, I got two after all"

"So not funny Ron, maybe we should go to Middleton General and have my mom look at it"

"….uh Kim, your mom is a brain surgeon. I'm sure she has way more important things to do than examine a sprained ankle. I'll just put an icepack on it and I'll be good to go by Monday."1

"Oh ok, well guess I'll see ya at school on Monday then"

As Kim and Ron went their separate ways for the night, Kim was already scheming up ways to get even with her tech support super genius friend Wade Load.

"Uh Kim, aren't you going home?"

"No I'm going over to Tara's house"

"How come?"

"Uh…" _Think Possible! Wait, what did my mom say would always work…oh yea…_

"I'm going to talk her into going shoe shopping with me tomorrow. See there's this sale at…"

"Oh ok, later KP"

As Ron limped away with a glazed expression on his face, Kim knew she had successfully evaded questioning yet again. She really had to thank her mother for that useful weapon. Who knew even the slightest mention of shoe shopping would send any male into complete zone out mode?

Anyway, back to her mission: to find out Wade Load's address. For starters, Kim knew she couldn't use her home computers or any computers at her parent's workplaces; Wade probably had them tapped. Who wouldn't he bother with? Her cheerleaders that's who! Out of all of them, Tara was the nicest and most understanding so Kim called her immediately and asked to use her home PC. After getting the ok from Tara Kim began to walk to her house when she suddenly realized that she knew very little about the third member of Team Possible. _It's going to be a long night._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tara's house**

"Not that I mind the company Kim, but why don't you have your tech friend help you out?"

"Oh he took a short vacation and my home PC is on the fritz. Thanks again for letting me use yours Tara"

"No problem. The computer is down the hall to the left. I'm going to go to the movies with my boyfriend, make yourself at home. Bye"

As Kim sat down at the computer she began to think out the specifics of how to approach this_. I can't just type his name in some random search engine; he probably has the whole net under surveillance. Hmm…maybe I can spot him in one of those super-genius chat rooms. No, no way I could ever hold up the act in there. Wait, he sped through school, he must've set some sort of records._ After a few hours of searching through the Guinness Book of Academic World Records site she finally found his name and information. However, as soon as she found him she realized that there was absolutely no way that he would allow such info to be put on any website.

Finally giving into frustration, Kim dropped her head onto the keyboard, jarring the desk it was on and spilling the coke she had brought with her onto the floor. As she wiped it up and cursed Wade for the pain in her head2, she realized that everytime Wade spilled something robotic arms came out of nowhere to clean it up.

"EUREKA!"

Kim quickly called in a favor with the head of a robotic manufacturer and gained access into his server to search for large orders sent to a residential address. Thankfully, the server had an extremely user-friendly interface; so friendly, in fact, Wade would've thought it insulting. Once she found an address with the name "Load" attached to it she picked up her cell phone to make a call.

"Hey boys, how would you like to take a little trip…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kim's room**

Now that that was done, it was time to talk with Wade. Kim quickly reached for the Kimmunicator and punched the call button. Almost immediately she saw her technician friend appear on the screen in his room. Oddly enough he looked a little more tired than usual and was putting away a manilla folder.

"Hey Wade"

"Kim! H-Hi"

"Everything ok Wade? You look a little overworked"

"Yea everything's cool Kim, just been doing a little work for the NSA and they're working me like a dog; pestering me about my hologram technology too."

"Yea about that Wade, we need to talk!"

"Uh…sure Kim, what's up?"

"I can't believe you gave Ron a hologram projector and didn't tell me! I seriously thought Ron was about to…to DIE! How dare you keep me out of the loop!"

"Geez Kim, I'm sorry, I didn't think it'd be that big of a deal. After all, Ron's gone on a few solo missions that you didn't know about at the time.."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT WADE! We're TEAM Possible, how can we function at our best if we're keeping things from one another!"

"You weren't this upset when I sent holo-Kim with Ron ya know.."

"That's different, Ron didn't come within a hair's inch of death!"

"Yes he did! Many times infact, this is Ron we're talking about."

"Hey! Ron's a great fighter deep down!" _Did I just say that? So confused…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wade's POV**

sigh _This is so not the way I wanted to spend the night. I knew I shouldn't have given Ron that holo-projector. Oh well, at least now that I've got Kim off-balance in this little conversation, maybe I can bring her feelings for Ron a little closer to the surface…_

Wade was certainly not Kim's enemy in this conversation, or at any other time for that matter. Over the years he'd been working with Kim and Ron he had come to love them like family. That being said, he had grown slightly annoyed at their blindness to their own feelings for one another. Just as he was about to respond, he suddenly remembered a conversation he had with his father after the Christmas incident…

**Flashback-Wade's Room after the X-mas thing**

"Dad, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure son, what's up?"

"Well, I've been noticing this thing with Kim and Ron recently…it's like they've developed very slight, but somehow powerful feelings for one another, but neither of them know it. Should I, I don't know, help them out some way?"

"Absolutely not Wade!"

"But dad.."

"Wade please listen to me, I know you're a genius and I couldn't be prouder of you, but a love like theirs is very tricky. True and powerful, but tricky. Love isn't something that can be rushed. If it happens, it'll happen naturally, when they're both ready for it. Nothing good comes from trying to force emotions."

"I guess so…"

**Present Time-Wade's Room**

"Your right Kim. I'm really sorry I left you out of the loop with the holo-projector. I guess I thought it was what was best for the team. I promise, I won't leave you out again." _Let's hope it doesn't take another near death incident to bring emotions to the surface again…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kim's Room**

"Ummm…ok" _Woah that was rather easy_.

"Are we ok Kim?"

"Yea sure Wade, so not the drama"

Just as she was about to sign off, she heard the faintest of knocks coming from the door to Wade's room. She saw his eyes go wide…

"What the…how? This is impossible!"

"Actually their names are Possible"

"Hicka-bicka-boo….Hoosha!"

"No Kim! Please, not them!"

"Have fun with the tweebs Wade, I'll go by and pick em up tomorrow night!"

"GUYS! DON'T TOUCH THAT!

Kim just laughed good naturedly as she heard faint explosions coming from Wade's room. She signed off and went to prepare for bed. _Never mess with a Possible!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Holy friggin cow! That was a monster chapter, hope ya'll enjoyed the hilarity cause it's about to get serious…

1. It's a Friday night btw

2. Yea, teenage logic at its best :P


	4. V1Ch4:foulness in the state of Denmark

Moodulator Mayhem: Take 2

Volume 1

Chapter 4: Something foul in the state of Denmark

A/N: Next chapter up! Ya'll want fries with that? No? Ok then it'll cost ya a few reviews. Please drive to the next window…

For disclaimer see chapter 1

Thoughts in italics

Scenes in bold

Flashbacks in bold italics

All chapters reposted with the footnote system instead of the in-story A/N's. Updates will be postponed for awhile while I finish reading the Left Behind Series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drakken's Lair-Late Friday Night**

"Damn! Yet another plan foiled by Kim Possible and that worthless buffoon!"

"And this differs from any other day how?"

"Grrrr…SHEGO! Now is not the time for your sarcasm, we need to come up with another plan!"

"Yea whatever, if you need me I'll be in the training room.."

"Not so fast Shego! When I said 'we' I meant both of us. You're not getting off so light. After all, it was you who decided to retreat!"

"Yea because YOU'RE the one who decided to KILL the sidekick! If we'd stayed any longer, the little princess would have torn your fucking nuts off!"

With that last response, Shego activated the plasma in her hands for a little emphatic effect. Drakken quickly backed off when he saw the look in her eyes. He recognized it as the same look Shego had when she was stuck on anger during her time with the modulator chip. The scars still had not healed, physical and otherwise.

"Tch. Fine, fine you have a point. But we still need to figure out what to do about that blasted Team Possible. Maybe the secret lies in the past…"

"Didn't we already try the whole time manipulation thing, and fail, miserably?"

"No Shego! I meant a past plan put to use in a new fashion."

"…Which past plan?"

"Well as we saw today, emotional manipulation can be quite effective."

"NO!"

"But Shego…"

"NO NO NO NO NO! No more moodulator chips! Have you forgotten what happened last time!"

"No I haven't forgotten. But once I steal the new, undetectable modulator chip, I can plant it on Kim Possible and control her emotions at any time!"

"How undetectable?"

"So much so that even Team Possible's technician would have serious difficulty finding it!"

"Hmm….sounds so sickening it just might work"

"Now tell me Shego, how do we lure Kim Possible into our implantation trap?"

_So sickening it just might work…_

_So sickening…_

_Sickening…._

_**Shego stood frozen in shock at the fact that she had just beaten her toughest foe, all because of Kim thinking she'd lost the worthless buffoon. How sickening, that was way too easy! However as Shego moved forward to taunt Kim Possible with the loss of the buffoon she turned from the sight of her on the floor crying to see Ron, on the other side of the room, whole. What the hell?**_

"THAT'S IT! WE KIDNAP THE SIDEKICK!"

"Brilliant Shego! Now we just need to acquire the new moodulator chip and one other helpful device. Henchmen, to Drakken Force 1!"1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Secret Research facility somewhere on the African continent-codenamed "LGRD"**

**Early Saturday morning**

"So what does this thing do again Dr.D?"

"It's supposed to help in case of a water shortage."

"Uh huh, and how does this help us?"

"You'll see Shego, you'll see…"

"Whatever"

"Now that I have the moodulator and this device, it's time for the next phase to begin. Everyone retreat to the plane! Does anyone happen to know the buffoon's address?"

"Damn, it's going to be a long day. Just head for Middleton!"

Luckily for the villain and his partner, the tweebs were keeping Wade rather busy. They were such menaces that they forced Wade to leave the hallowed sanctuary of his room. Wade was so busy running around the house trying to corral the young ones that he totally missed the reports of the two major thefts pop up and disappear on his main PC.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bleh that chapter sucked more than a 3d rendering program sucks RAM. I'm pretty sure I missed the proper Shego characterization. Oh well, no one's perfect. Anyone care to guess the use of the device or the meaning of the facility codename? Coming up next: Kim's retrieval of the tweebs and Ron's kidnapping, well, part of it at least

1. Drakken's new plane…don't ask, I just thought it sounds funny


	5. V1Ch5: Ron's Kidnapping Part 1

Moodulator Mayhem

Volume 1

Chapter 5: Ron's kidnapping Part 1

A/N: Next chapter up. Hopefully better than the last one

All chapters reposted with the footnote system instead of the in-story A/N's. Updates will be postponed for awhile while I finish reading the Left Behind Series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middleton-Possible Residence: Early Saturday morning**

Kim Possible rolled from her side to her back on her bed and stretched like a very content, ginger-headed cat. She was smiling from ear to ear, until the fog of sleep left her mind and she remembered her dreams, and exactly why she was smiling. Kim promptly rolled out of bed, ran to the bathroom, and took her morning shower, with the water being much colder than usual. _Damn that moodulator chip! I never had dreams like those about anyone, much less Ron! I wonder how big…BAD KIM! Stupid Drakken, if I ever get a hold of him again, I'll cut his fucking nuts off! _As the stress of the last mission caught up to Kim, she let her head drop.

"OW!"

"You ok Kimmie-cub?"

"Yes daddy" _I need to remember that these tiles are hard._

As Kim towel dried her hair, she couldn't help but notice the peaceful silence in her home. _I wonder how Wade's doing with the tweebs._ Kim quickly dressed in her usual green top and Capri pants, grabbed some toast, and went out the door. Halfway to Ron's house she suddenly remembered her dreams and blushed. _Maybe now's not the best time to check on Ron. I'm sure his ankle is fine. Wade, on the other hand, I'm not so sure about._ She quickly doubled back to her home and managed to catch her mother just as she was about to get in her car.

"Hey mom, it's your day off right?"

"Yes Kimmie, I was going to go grocery shopping."

"Could you drive me to Wade's to pick up the tweebs? It's kind of a long ways off and I didn't want to have to call in a favor just to get there."

"Sure Kimmie, maybe I'll actually get to meet Wade this time, when I went to drop off Jim and Tim I just dropped them off outside of his house."

"Awesome, thanks mom. You're the greatest!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wade's house-Location undisclosed: Late Saturday Afternoon**

"So this is Wade's house"

"Yup, you'd think his family would have a bigger house seeing as Wade's a super genius and all."

"Well mom, you're a brain surgeon and dad's a rocket scientist, but we don't live in a mansion, thank god."

"Good point."

"Plus I think you have to be at least 18 to be a certified super-genius."

Any further discussion was silenced by the shattering of glass. Something that could only be described as an assistant robot came flying out of one of the medium sized, 2-story house's windows with a jet pack taped to its back. Luckily the wayward robot didn't do too much damage to the humble looking Victorian style home, except chip the light brown paint around the window. Seconds after the explosion, the twins came running out through the same window with Wade following on their heels in his usual light blue shirt and blue jeans.

"Come back here you two! It took me DAYS to program that thing!"1

"Chill out Wade we can replace it!"

"I highly doubt that you guys can…oof!"

Wade was suddenly silenced as he got caught in a fierce hug from his friend and colleague, Kim Possible. _Finally, she's here to pick up those two menaces! Hmm…she's taller than I thought she'd be._

"OH MY GOD! Wade it's sooo nice to finally meet you in person! I hope the tweebs didn't cause too much damage?"

"It's great to finally meet you too Kim, and no they didn't break anything that can't be replaced. Hey, where's Ron? I wanted to talk with him about the efficiency of the hologram projector."

"He's at home back in Middleton. He hurt his ankle on that mission and now he's resting up."

"Oh ok, well, if you'd like, you can come on in and I'll have my assistants whip up something."

"Boys get back here! We'd really like that Wade, but Mr. Possible is expecting us home soon…"

"Oh Mrs. Possible, I was wondering if you could fax me over a copy of your original thesis on the regenerative capacity of neural protein complexes on the myelin sheaths of Alzheimer's patients. It was interesting, but I can only find the abridged version."

"…Um, sure Wade. I'm glad you like it." _Wow he really is a step ahead of most people his age. Perhaps not socially though, why is he looking around so nervously? Oh that's right, Kimmie said he never leaves his room. Well I guess the boys did something good with this visit of theirs._

"But mom, can't we stay just awhile."

"Don't worry about it Kim, I had GJ install one of those underground tubes to connect our houses. Just step onto your driveway, give me a call, and I can activate the transport. You can visit me anytime now."

"That's awesome Wade!"

"In fact, you can use it to go home. I'll just have your car transported back to Middleton later."

"Thanks Wade, you rock!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middleton-Stoppable Residence: Late Saturday night**

Ron was having such a nice dream, when all of a sudden he was jarred awake by a cough and this weird green glow. The cough wasn't as weird as the odd green glow; his dream had been dominated by fiery red and pink, not green. Then the unlucky blonde straightened up in his bed and saw his two worst enemies, next to Monkey Fist that is, blocking his door. _What a time for my parents to be on vacation…_

"Aw man! What do you guys want now!"

"We want you buffoon!"

"Oh yea, what makes you think I'll cooperate!"

"Simple, sidekick: If you don't we'll make sure Kimmie buries her family first, and then take her out!"

"Fuck you Shego! I swear if you lay one finger on Kim or her family, I'll fucking tear you to shreds!"

"Easy there buffoon, come with us calmly. I'm missing my evening glass of coco-moo."

Drakken whining was certainly something Shego did not want to hear. _I've had enough of this play nice crap._ Wasting no more time she raced forward and flipped Stoppable out of bed.

"Nice knowing you Stoppable!" With that, Shego raised her left hand which held a sharp, pointed dagger…

"AAARRRGHH!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wade's room: Later Saturday night**

Kim's brothers really did a number on his equipment. It took Wade all day to get everything repaired. Now he was checking his computer and apparently, he'd missed a couple of hits on the website. Unfortunately, before he could investigate, he intercepted a 911 call reporting a violent kidnapping from Ron's house.

_Impossible! Ron's chip says he's sleeping fine in his room. Wait…oh god no…equipment malfunction! I've got to break this feedback loop, maybe then I can get Ron's location. DAMMIT! Signal offline! I've got to alert Kim. This is not going to go well. I better prepare my blood analysis program just in case._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middleton: Possible residence: Later Saturday Night**

Kim was brought out of a homework-induced zone out by the Kimmunicator's familiar beep. _Ugh, don't evil doers have any sort of decency? Why couldn't they wait till day like normal criminals?_

"Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Kim, it's Ron. Drakken's kidnapped him."

"WHAT!"

"Kim wait! Reports show this isn't something you should see!"

Unfortunately, Wade's warning fell on deaf ears. Kim was up and running in an instant. She didn't think to put on her mission clothes, or arm herself with mission gear. All she had to do was get to Ron's house immediately. _Oh god not again!_

When Kim got to Ron's house, she blew past the cops guarding the front doors and ignored the protests of the one's on the stairs. When she reached Ron's room she paused to catch her breath and went in. What she saw in that room made the great teen hero Kim Possible fall on her knees and cry uncontrollably for the second time within the past 3 days.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There ya go, 2 chapters in one day. A little apology for the crappy last chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy.

1. Yea, that's one complex robot!


	6. V1Ch6: Ron's Kidnapping Part 2

Moodulator Mayhem: Take 2

Volume 1

Chapter 6: Ron's Kidnapping Part 2

A/N: Order up! One chapter on the rocks. Very shaken, not stirred. Thanks to agapeNuria for following my fic. Every fan makes a difference. By the way, I don't own Third Echelon in any way. They belong to Ubisoft and, well, whoever was responsible for the creation of the Splinter Cell game series. Mad props to those geniuses.

For disclaimer see Ch.1

Thoughts in italics

Flash backs in bold italics

All chapters reposted with the footnote system instead of the in-story A/N's. Updates will be postponed for awhile while I finish reading the Left Behind Series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was blood everywhere

So much blood that the room might have been painted red for all anyone knew. Blood spatter patterns covered every wall. Body prints in blood were imprinted here and there, showing that Ron didn't go down without a fight. Most horrific of all, there was a large pool of blood right on Ron's bed. On the bright side1, Ron's body was nowhere to be found.

The silver lining of a lack of actual body was lost on Kim. She fell apart completely at the site of Ron's blood covering his room. She couldn't do anything but stay on the floor kneeling down and crying uncontrollably as her body shook like her very soul had been clawed to pieces. The muffled voice of Wade coming through the Kimmunicator on the floor went ignored until someone picked it up. Thankfully for Wade and Kim, Mrs. Dr. Possible had bolted along with Kim when she heard her say the words "Ron" and "kidnapped".

"Wade, what can I do to help?"

"How's Kim?"

"How do you think!"

"Um, right…well I need you to go in there and put a drop of the blood on the Kimmunicator."

"Ok….will that be enough?"

"Yes….damn I was afraid of this, it is Ron's blood after all."

As soon as Kim heard that her sobs increased in volume. Mrs. Dr. Possible could vaguely hear the words "Ron" and "not again". _What the hell is the matter with this boy! For a super genius, he's obviously lacking in basic common sense!_

"Anything else Wade? Wade?"

The Kimmunicator had just gone black. Wade had to disconnect to follow up a hunch. When he came back, he looked substantially angrier than he'd ever looked.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible let me see Kim."

"Wade I don't think that's a good…"

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE LOOK AT ME!"

_NO NOT AGAIN! Ron's dead for real this time, no holograms. All this blood, and it's all his too! He's gone, he's really gone! Why does it hurt so much? RON! Why did you go!...Is that WADE!_

"Wade? Wade! Ron's dead! He's dead!"

"No he isn't Kim!"

"All this blood…Y-you said it was his!"

"It is, but let me explain. See there was this theft at the Liquid Genesis Research and Development Lab in Africa. A device called the EF, or Eternal Fountain, was stolen. Given even a small sample of any liquid, it can reproduce it up to a gallon in volume. It can reproduce literally ANY liquid, even blood! As for the spatter and body prints, Shego probably planted all of them for staging purposes."

"S-So Ronnie could still be alive somewhere?"

"Yea, definitely!"

Upon hearing this, the two police officers around Kim and her mother looked at each other skeptically. _What is this, a fucking sci-fi cartoon! _One of the officers had the courage, or stupidity, to step forward and offer his own rather crude assessment.

"Look kid, I'm sure you're smart and all, but look at the room. This ain't no sci-fi flick, it's real life! No one survives this much blood loss. We'll probably find the blond kid's body stuffed in some trash bin nearby, maybe even…"

The poor officer never got to finish his statement because he was suddenly dropped to his knees by a swift blow to his solar plexus. As the officer went down on all fours to catch his breath, he suddenly collapsed again from the force of a swift double pheonix strike2 to his neck. He was about to roll and draw his service pistol when both of his wrists were taken up in a wrist lock so swift and efficient that it would have stopped even an aikidoka.3 Throughout the counter-attack his partner just stood there with a smirk on his face. _Dude, you just got pwned…and consider yourself lucky! I wonder if she'd consider joining the force?_

"YOU SICK, TWISTED PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"

"Kimmie! Watch you language!"  
"IF WADE SAYS HE'S ALIVE THEN HE IS! GOT IT!"

"KIMMIE! LET HIM GO!"

Kim let the unfortunate officer fall back down to the ground just as the other two guards that were at the door came up the stairs. They looked around and finally directed they're questioning glances at Mrs. Dr. Possible. The doctor gave them the look so many men, married ones at least, were familiar with. The "back off or your nuts are mine" look. This little exchange went completely unnoticed by Kim as she finally seemed to pull herself together enough to wipe away her tears and take the Kimmunicator.

"Wade, any idea who did this?"

"I'm detecting trace amounts of radiation, so probably Shego and Drakken"

"What about Ron's chip? Can you trace him?"

"Nope, sorry, something's blocking the signal. But I have managed to find out the location of Drakken's new lair, they probably took Ron there."

"Where is it!"

"Uh, Kim I don't think this is the best time for you to go on a mission. Look, I have people who owe me a few favors in the NSA now. There's a hidden unit of elite super soldiers within the organization known as Third Echelon. I can ask them to send in a Splinter Cell operative rescue Ron."

"WADE! This isn't any mission ok, it's Ron! I don't care how skilled these soldiers are, I don't trust anyone else to do this!"

"Ok ok, well then I've got a ride ready for you. Drakken's newest layer is in Mexico."

"….again with Mexico?"

"yup."

Kim didn't waste a minute more pondering Drakken's odd obsession with the country. She bounded out of the house so fast that all the officers saw was a red, green, and blue blur. As soon as she arrived home, Kim geared up in record time and headed out the door. In the sky outside was the Osprey transport helicopter waiting to take Kim to Mexico.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside the Osprey**

Hi, I'm Anna Grimsdottir. Just call me Grim"

"Ok, I'm Kim Possible"

"Yea I know, Wade told me all about you."

"You know Wade?"

"Yea he helped me crack Abraheim Zherkezhi's weaponized algorithims recently."

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind. So he tell's me your partner's been kidnapped?"

"Y-yea. Thanks for taking me to his location."

"No problem. I know you're not officially trained, but I can loan you some equipment if you want."

"That'd be great, thanks."

"Well this here is 5-7 SC pistol with a single-action trigger and a 20-round magazine. It comes equipped with something called the OCP which temporarily disables most electronic devices."

"Oh, no thanks, I prefer not to use guns."

"haha seriously? Wow I need to introduce you to Sam; he'd have a fit if he heard that…"

"who?"

"Nevermind. Well if you don't use guns, then at least take these smoke and flash bang grenades. These goggles will help too."

"Spankin! What do the goggles have?"

"Four vision modes: Normal, Thermal, Night vision, and EMF, or Electro-Magnetic Field Vision. Oh and take this, it's called an EEV, or Electronically Enhanced Vision. It's good for wireless hacking, advance scouting, and other things."

"Man, whoever you work for makes some cool stuff."

"No doubt, looks like we're over the target zone"

"Thanks so much for the help Grim, I promise I'll take care of the equipment."

"No problem. I hope you find your partner alive, or at least presentably dead."

"…." _Man this lady needs to learn the definition of the word optimistic._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Inside Drakken's lair**

_I really need to get Wade to make me a version of these goggles and EEV. This stuff blows most of my equipment out of the water, except for the hair dryer/grappler and the battle suit. Although, the grenades are a bit much._

Kim moved through the pitch black room with more ease than usual. The night vision on the goggles made her surroundings clearly visible. With the new equipment, she made it through the lair in record time. The EEV's wireless hacking was a godsend because now she could connect it to her Kimmunicator and have Wade hack open any doors that had computerized locks holding them shut. Eventually she made it to what could only be a holding room. It was a big room that housed many human-sized capsules. Towards the end, Kim spotted Ron in one of those with tubes connected to him through his clothes.4 To her horror, Kim saw a vital sign read out above Ron's container that showed he was clearly dead. Just as she was about to scream the entire room flooded with lights from overhead, blinding her, and forcing her to remove the goggles.

"Evening Princes, it took you long enough."

"SHEGO! HOW COULD YOU KILL RON!"

"Take it easy princess, the sidekick is just in stasis. I can re-animate him at any time."

"That's it! I've had enough of you!"

"Now your talking Kimme!"

Much to Shego's surprise, Kim took an unfamiliar fighting stance._ Whatever, I'll still kick her ass_. Shego activated her plasma hands and jumped forward….only to find Kim had already moved backwards with a fluid motion.

"Like the new style Shego? I've been saving it's debut for a special occasion"  
"Shut it princess. I don't care what weird style you've got, I'll still wipe the floor with you!"

Weird style indeed. Kim's arms were in constant smooth motion. She kept them moving in random patterns in front of her, one held close to herself while the other outward ready to attack. Suddenly Kim saw an opening and shot forward with both of her hands flat and digits pointed straight, as if her hands were mini-swords and not appendages. Shego quickly recovered by raising up her left arm and keeping it horizontal as a shield while activating her right's plasma capabilities. However, instead of latching on to Shego's left arm with her right, Kim moved ever so slightly to allow herself to lead with her left at the last minute. Kim used her left hand to fluidly wrap around Shego's right and apply pressure to wrist points to lock the hand, while Kim's right dipped under and through Shego's guard at the last second. Right before Kim's right hand broke through Shego's defense, she switched it from the straight formation to a double phoenix and struck Shego's front shoulder muscle. The shock froze Shego long enough for Kim to retract the striking hand and pull out Shego's left arm with her own left and follow up with a strike to her median nerve.

This caused Shego to double over and bring her mouth very near Kim's neck. Taking the opportunity, Shego spit out her hidden parcel and watch it attach itself to Kim's neck and quickly burrow into it. Kim was so caught up in the attack frenzy she didn't even notice it.

Not wanting to waste momentum from the pulling of Shego's left arm, Kim tugged with all her might and turned, effectively spinning Shego like a top. Using her left arm, Kim stopped Shego's spin so that her back was facing Kim. Reforming the phoenix formation in her right hand, Kim began to strike as many of the vertebrae in Shego's spine as possible before simply taking her right leg and slamming it into Shego's back. Once Shego landed a few feet away, Kim finally came to her senses.

"Had enough Shego!"

"Dr. D! A little help!"

"What a shame Shego, I thought you would be able to take care of Kim Possible on your own"

Dr. Drakken came out of the shadows holding a remote with two buttons on it, one blue and one red. He immediately pushed the blue one and the life signs monitor on Ron's container began reading signs of life. Ron himself immediately came too and began kicking within the container, shattering it and breaking free. Just as Kim ran to envelope Ron in yet another bear hug, Drakken hit the red button, activating the drastically overused lair self-destruction mechanism. While the two heroes were caught up in their reunion, Drakken helped Shego to their hovercraft and snuck out without either Kim or Ron noticing.

"OH MY GOD, RON YOUR ALIVE!"

"Um, KP? Thanks for rescuing me. Not that I don't enjoy the contact, but I think this place is going to EXPLODE!"

"Oh…r-right, let's go!"

With Ron safely next to her, Kim immediately signaled the Osprey to pick them up outside of Drakken's lair. Once they had both jumped safely into the Osprey, Ron looked around…

"Woah! What's up with all this bon-diggity equipment KP? Wade must've done some overtime"

"Hey you found your partner alive after all, congratulations."

"Boo-yah! Evenin hot stuff, the name's Ron. Hey KP, whose the hot chick?"

As Grim just chuckled, Kim smacked Ron upside the head. After wiping some tears away when Ron wasn't looking, Kim returned the equipment to Grim. Grim raised an eyebrow and handed the equipment back to Kim. She left the two teen heroes to their own devices and went to tell the pilot to head back to Middleton. _Something tells me those two have a long road ahead. Maybe Sam was right about the world being a messy place._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And so ends Volume 1. That was a hell of a chapter eh?

A little more on aikido: It has two forms, American and traditional. American Aikido is one of the most violent martial arts, basic lessons include how to break a bone or tear a ligament with the most pain inflicted. Traditional aikido is more non-violent and based on counter-attacking. The wrist locks are some of the key moves in the traditional style. The premis for it is incapacitating the enemy with minimal pain inflicted and minimal energy expended. Kim, on the other hand used pressure point fighting, mixed with aikido.

The two-handed defensive maneuver in the beginning was taught to me as the "fluid defense". It's built on one concept: Things in motion tend to stay in motion. Basically, it's easier for a fighter to dodge strikes if he/she is already in motion. So, both arms are kept in constant motion and the body slightly sways at all times. One arm generally stays close to the user for defensive purposes and the other further out for offense. The fluid motion also allows for the dip maneuver to get past rigid defenses like Shego's.

Again, I don't own Kim Possible or Splinter Cell, the characters, or the gadgets, and I most certainly do not advocate the use of the above techniques by people reading this story. You need to be trained extensively to use these properly. I'm going on vacation next week, so there'll be maybe one more update tomorrow, then a brief week long hiatus.

1. And I use that term extremely loosely, only for lack of a better term in mind

2. Pinky and ring finger turned inward to the palm, index and middle finger pointed straight out, and thumb sitting on top of index finger slightly curved.

3. Spelling might be off, but it's essentially a person who has mastered the martial arts style of aikido.

4. Yes I know that's impractical, but come on, let's let the man have his dignity


	7. V2Ch1: Minor Bumps

Moodulator Mayhem

Volume: 2

Ch.1: Minor Bumps

A/N: Back from vacation and ready to go, w00t! Ok, so I've decided to lean towards chapter length instead of chapter quantity, expect slightly longer chapters, but not as many. Just got word that there's going to be a 4th season for KP starting in October, too bad I'm too old to watch cartoons. Guess it's time for stealth eh? Anyway, on with the story…

Thoughts in italics

"civies" civilians

All chapters reposted with the footnote system instead of the in-story A/N's. Updates will be postponed for awhile while I finish reading the Left Behind Series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**In the Osprey**

Ron Stoppable couldn't believe what had just happened. For the second time in a short period, he'd come inches from death. _Ok, to be fair, the first time didn't count; it was a hologram._ He really needed to get home and rest; the stasis drained him to within a hair's breadth of exhaustion. Fortunately, Kim had come through as always and gotten him back. _I really have to train harder. I can't have Kim saving me all the time; she's going to get herself hurt protecting me. Maybe I can talk to Yori and get some training at Yamanouchi._

Meanwhile, in the cockpit of the Osprey, Kim had just gotten through arranging things so she could stay at Ron's when they got back. She told herself it was too look after Ron, but a voice in her head that sounded oddly enough like Wade's said otherwise. _Ok, that was wrong on so many levels, he's like 12! _Just as Kim was about to head back to visit Ron, the Osprey's radio crackled to life and a very gruff voice came on the frequency.

"Hey Grim, something wrong? I called for extraction from the LZ over 10 minutes ago."

"Oh, sorry Sam, we had to pick up some civies on the way. We can still swing by you if you want."

"I told you outsourcing to that kid would cause problems, and negative on the pickup, I'll wait. I don't want to have to kill any civies on this run."

"Excuse me! What makes you think you'll even be able to, mister big shot!"

"Amp down KP."

"Ron?" _Since when did he get so stealthy?_

"Let's go sit down. The stasis machine took a lot out of me, and I'm sure the fight with Shego was no walk in the park."

"Yeah, your right."

As both teen heroes made their way back to the cargo area of the Osprey, Grim and the pilot, Coen, shared a knowing glance. Even though working for Third Echelon negated any personal life, both women had been where Kim unknowingly was, and they missed no signs. Their amusement was cut short by the radio, which one again crackled to life when the teens had left.

"Fiery one, let me guess, redhead?"

"Hit the nail on the head again Sam."

"I pity the other one."

"He seems happy."

"Yeah well, remember, the world's a…"

"…messy place, yeah I remember. Don't be so pessimistic."

"…women."

"Women what?"

"Women what?"

"…Uh Lambert, want to help me out here?"

"You got yourself into this Fisher, now you get yourself out"

"Thanks Lambert, glad to know I can count on you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Drakken's mobile lair-Near Middleton**

"This is perfect Shego! The new moodulator chip got implanted in Kim Possible and now the stage is set for phase II!"

"Perfect my ass!"

"Well now that you mention it.."

"Shut up! She nearly killed me out there!"

"Yes yes, but we got the job done."

"WE?"

"Now I need you to follow Kim Possible around and activate the chip from time to time, preferably on anger. Remember, start off small."

"Fine, but I better be getting some serious overtime pay for this."

"Oh and don't waste money on drinks along the way, just take the EF. After all, I still owe some money for the time share lair."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Stoppable Residence**

"Ron, are you sure you don't want to go to Middleton Medical? This kind of fatigue isn't normal."

"Neither is a stasis machine KP. I mean, come on, it's like our lives are nothing but a cartoon sometimes."

"So not funny, Ron! Here I am, trying to take care of you, and your cracking jokes!"…_Geez where did that come from?_

"Sorry Kim, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Maybe your right, I think I'm going to go sit down in the living room, could you grab an ice pack from the fridge?"

"Sure Ron. Do you want some snacks?"

"…Uh, sure KP,"

Kim left Ron in the living room and went to the kitchen to grab the ice pack and the popcorn. _Why did I yell at him like that? I almost lost him, and for a second I wanted him gone. Oh well, Ron's always been easy going, he'll forget it. Guess I should take him to Bueno Nacho later to make up for it._

"Hey Kim, the Fearless Ferret is on!"

"Cool, I'm coming Ron."

Ron made use of the time Kim spent in the kitchen to inspect his wounds. His ankle injury still bothered him, but at least the swelling had gone down. However, the long slash on his right side hurt like hell. Shego had done a number on him before they took him away. He still couldn't understand why that was necessary, after Kim briefed him on the EF he thought that only a drop would have done nicely. _Guess it had to look realistic. AARGH...still tender I guess, oh well, better me than Kim._

After a few hours of watching TV trash, Ron's fatigue finally overtook him. Just as he was getting used to the warmth next to him, he felt Kim poking him in the side. _Well at least it's not my right side, but still, I was so close…_

"Ron, are you awake?"

"No."

"But…"

"Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer." _D'oh!_ _Man this is going to hurt._

"Hmph! You can be such a jerk sometimes! Fine, if you think I'm so stupid, then I'll just leave!"

"Huh? Kim, wait!"

"SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!"

(Door slamming)

"Aw man!"

_I should go after her. OUCH! Ok, maybe not. Man, what is going on with her? She went from mad to nice to mad at the drop of a dime. Hmmm…maybe I can get Wade to check her diary? No, that would be wrong on so many levels. Aw who knows, maybe it's just that time of the month._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Outside Stoppable Residence-in the bushes**

_Hahaha, this is more fun than I thought it would be. The new anger and kindness settings are great. Good thing the chip mimics biological processes, if it didn't that tech friend of hers would have found it in a heartbeat. For an "inseparable duo" these two are so easy to mess with. I hope you enjoy tonight, princess. Starting tomorrow, all hell's going to break loose._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please, all female readers, don't kill me. I just saw an opportunity for humor and took it. Well, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, because I have a major test on Saturday. No more writing or updates for at least a week, maybe a week and a half.

Ja ne minna


	8. V2Ch2: DHall Disaster

Moodulator Mayhem Take 2

Volume 2

Chapter 2: D-Hall Disaster

A/N: Well, that test was a biatch, glad that it's over with. Unfortunately, my muse seems to be on the fritz. I'm just going to crank out this chapter before I figure out the finer details of this volume. Big thanks going out to KITHN for the useful review! After looking back on the chapters, I see that he's right. From now on, if there's any A/N's in the chapter, they'll be little notations where they fit in and explanations after the end of the chapter (like footnotes). The dialogue is a bit trickier to fix since I'm not much for small talk myself, but I guess a story needs some every now and then. I'm going to try and make it sound more teenager-like and feedback would be appreciated.

Thoughts in italics

All chapters reposted with the footnote system instead of the in-story A/N's. Updates will be postponed for awhile while I finish reading the Left Behind Series by Tim LaHaye and Jerry Jenkins.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning: Middleton High**

**Kim's side**

The early morning stragglers at Middleton High had the privilege of being treated to a rarely seen sight: a disheveled Kim Possible. Even though the young cheerleader carried many duties along with world-saving, 9 times out of 10 she looked fantastic doing anything. However, today would obviously be one of those "once in blue moon1" days. As Kim trudged to her locker, the few students in the hallways cast sideways glances at her frizzy, dull auburn hair and the telltale bags under her eyes. Apparently, even teen hero Kim Possible couldn't avoid the down sides of adolescence.

"Hey Monique!"

"Morning Kim!" Darn girl, what happened to you!"

"My alarm clock broke and I overslept."

"Major bummer girl! You still up for shopping after school today? Club Bannana's got some new merchandise and it's to die for!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Monique."

As Monique rambled on about her date the previous night, Kim's mind finally cleared itself of the usual morning fog enough to get back to what she had been pondering. _I was definitely angry over what Ron said the other night, but why did the anger just go away? I mean, I know I usually don't take what Ron says seriously, but still, I can't just let him off the hook. Oh no, I can't be seriously falling for Ron can I! No, no, I'm just sleep deprived; if only I could just flip a switch to make myself look up to par…oh wait that was my locker!_

"Morning Wade, a-any new leads on the location of the EF?"

"What's up with you, Kim?"

"Um…not enough sleep. You know, those homework assignments can be a pain."

"…right. Anyway, no new leads on the EF or Drakken's location."

"Hmmm…try to track down other villains; maybe they can lead us indirectly to Dr. Drakken."

"Sure Kim, I'll beep you when I find something."

"Please and thank you Wade."

Kim closed her locker only to find Ron right next to her looking just as sleep deprived and somehow, simultaneously, irked and apologetic. _Good, at least he didn't get much more sleep than I did. God, I hope I don't run into Bonnie right now; I'm so not in the mood for her shit!_

"Morning Kimbo! Uh…um….look about last night, I was really out of line. I don't think you're stupid, in fact it's your, um, quick thinking that's saved us both from lots of missions."

"Apology not accepted!"

"Boo-yah, now we can…wait what?"

_Aw that was so sweet of him. Still, who says a girl can't have fun with this kind of situation? Ouch! Grrr…why is Monique taking his side? I'm gonna need that ankle for cheer practice later today! Fine, fine, I'll take it easy on Ron_.

"Just kidding Ron, of course I forgive you. Now, about making it up to me, there's this Club Banana sale tonight only, how about a shopping spree on you?

"Um, wait doesn't forgiving me mean I'm off the hook? No! Please anything but the puppy dog pout!"

"Pwetty pwease Ronnie?"

"Aw man, that's so unfair! Monique how about helping me out here?"

"Pfft! Don't look at me, you got yourself into this mess. Besides, Kim's right, tonight's sale is gonna be off the hook! Club Banana's got all sorts of outfits that would look fly on anyone!"

"…Fine, but only if we go to Bueno Nacho later. So what was that with Wade right now? Skipping class to go on a mission? I could really use a good reason to skip Ms. Hoover's physics test today."

"HOW DARE YOU!"

_I can't believe Ron would accuse me of that! Come on, it was just a joke. You know what they say about truth spoken in jest! Get real girl, this is Ron we're talking about. Which means he, of all people, should know better, he's gonna pay!_

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT, AND YOU KNOW IT STOPPABLE!"

"Woah, chill out Kim, he was only joking around."

"Stay out of this Monique! DON'T YOU BACK AWAY FROM ME RON!"

"KP wait, look, I didn't mean it that way…"

"ARGH! JUST BECAUSE YOU MAKE IRRESPONSIBILITY A HIGH PRIORITY, DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE DOES!"

With that last round of verbal assault Kim turned and stomped past Ron down the hallway and turned a corner. Even Monique's usually carefree face showed signs of surprise, it wasn't often she got to witness Kim truly angry. Ron's face showed only one emotion: the unique, male version of confusion (totally and utterly clueless).

"…ook, obviously missed something right buddy?"

At this point, Rufus sensed the all clear and poked his head out of Ron's side pocket. He looked around sadly and nodded his head, while chattering something that sounded vaguely like "definitely".

"Guess I better go after her. Sorry about this Monique, but I have to go."

"Ron, wait! You should leave Kim alone right now!"

"I can't! Who knows what I did wrong, or how long it'll take me to get back on her good side! Ooof! Sorry girl, I'm in a rush here!"

_Oh boy, if the poor guy isn't even coordinated enough to avoid some senior chick, he's got no chance against Kim. Whatever's going on with her is gonna take some serious damage control, and he's gonna get hurt doing it. I hope Kim doesn't run into Bonnie or Barkin, or all hell will break loose._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Monday Morning: Ron's House**

Judging from his last slip up with Kim, and the fact that he hadn't slept most of the night, Ron knew it was going to be a long day. _Geez, I haven't seen her that mad since…well, I've never seen her that mad! I wonder why she took it so badly, I was just joking._

Ron suddenly jumped at the sound of his alarm clock going off at an ungodly hour. He looked at the clock, saw the time, and promptly rolled out of bed in shock. _Six-o-clock! That thing's not supposed to go off for another hour and a half! What's going on?_

Ron's naked mole rat partner, Rufus, appeared from behind the alarm clock chattering away. Normally, Ron would be able to translate from Rufus-speak to English in his head at the drop of a hat, however, seeing as it was way too early he just stared stupidly while Rufus chattered away.

After staring at his obviously frustrated buddy for a few more minutes, the early morning fog finally cleared from Ron's head. He finally realized that Rufus was telling him to get up early to head off early to school.

"Great thinking buddy! Kim will probably try to avoid me, so there's no point in going to her house to walk her to school. She's probably going early to avoid me! Guess I should go and apologize huh?"

"Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"…Man I wish I had sensei with me right now, he'd be able to make sense of this!"

Ron slowly got dressed in his usual brown cargo pants and red shirt. Rufus quickly climbed up Ron's left leg and started his morning nap in Ron's left front pocket. Ron looked at the lump in his pocket and scowled. _Sure, you get too sleep away while I face Ms. Master of 16 martial arts styles, lucky you!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middleton High**

**Ron's side**

The first thing Ron noticed when he stepped through the front doors was the silence. There were so few students here, it was almost creepy. The silence, on the other hand, was calming in its own way.

The silence also inadvertently caused Ron's new side effect to kick in. After the holo-Ron incident, the Mystical Monkey Power had come and gone, leaving a heightened sense of hearing and a quicker reaction time. It was far from reliable, and Ron had certainly not mastered it, so he saw no reason to inform KP or even Wade until he'd brought it under direct control.

Right now, Ron was picking up some decidedly female shouting coming from the hallway opposite of Kim's locker. Aside from being female, the voice sounded distinctly like Bonnie! _She may be Kim's rival, but she sounds like she needs help!_

Ron ran as fast as he could towards the sounds of yelling and turned a corner to find Bonnie yelling into her cell phone. Not only was she yelling, but Bonnie was actually crying too! _Woah, now this is new! Don't see this everyday; it'd be like me turning down a grande sized meal at Bueno Nacho. Oh crap, she spotted me!_

"Connie, y-you bitch! How dare you pull this shit on me! You know that mom will never believe that, and she'd never kick me…S-stoppable!"

"Um, morning Bon-Bon, what's wrong?"

"What's it to you loser!"

"I just heard you there and I thought maybe, you know, you needed someone to talk too.."

"Like I would ever talk to a g-goof like you! I have to go to class, if you ever tell anybody I was c-crying about this, especially little miss perfect Possible, I'll make your life hell!"

"Nice to see you too Bon-bon."

As Bonnie quickly wiped her eyes and stomped off, Ron also turned back to head towards Kim's locker. _One angry female down, one more to go. Man I could use some nacos right now, or maybe some chimburritos, or…FOCUS man! _The closer Ron got to Kim's locker, the clearer he could see and hear her. Amazingly, Kim still looked like her regular, beautiful self: fiery red hair, beautiful clothes, toned body…_FOCUS dammit! _Right when Ron was a few feet away, his hearing picked up the end of Kim's conversation with Wade.

"Hmmm…try to track down other villains; maybe they can lead us indirectly to Dr. Drakken."

"Sure Kim, I'll beep you when I find something."

"Please and thank you Wade."

_Hmm, are we going on another mission? I wonder why she didn't tell me about it? Oh well, timing couldn't be better, I didn't study for the physics test because all I could think about was her outburst. Now, how to smooth this over? Aw forget it, I'll just wing it and let the Ronshine take over._

"Morning Kimbo! Uh…um….look about last night, I was really out of line. I don't think you're stupid, in fact it's your, um, quick thinking that's saved us both from lots of missions."

"Apology not accepted!"

"Boo-yah, now we can…wait what?" _Aw man! It's gonna be a long day, wait is that a twinkle in her eye?_

"Just kidding Ron, of course I forgive you. Now, about making it up to me, there's this Club Banana sale tonight only, how about a shopping spree on you?

"Um, wait doesn't forgiving me mean I'm off the hook? No! Please anything but the puppy dog pout!"

"Pwetty pwease Ronnie?"

"Aw man, that's so unfair! Monique how about helping me out here?"

"Pfft! Don't look at me, you got yourself into this mess. Besides, Kim's right, tonight's sale is gonna be off the hook! Club Banana's got all sorts of outfits that would look fly on anyone!" _Geez, leave it to girls to stick together!_

"…Fine, but only if we go to Bueno Nacho later. So what was that with Wade right now? Skipping class to go on a mission? I could really use a good reason to skip Ms. Hoover's physics test today."

"HOW DARE YOU!"_…Oh man! What did I say this time!_

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT, AND YOU KNOW IT STOPPABLE!"

"Woah, chill out Kim, he was only joking around." _Thanks for the distraction Monique, better signal Rufus to stay hidden and get some distance…_

"Stay out of this Monique! DON'T YOU BACK AWAY FROM ME RON!"

"KP wait, look, I didn't mean it that way…"

"ARGH! JUST BECAUSE YOU MAKE IRRESPONSIBILITY A HIGH PRIORITY, DOESN'T MEAN EVERYONE ELSE DOES!"

With that Kim stomped off and around the corner toward Bonnie's last position, leaving Ron dazed and confused. _W-What the hell was that all about! What is it with Kim these days? Well at least Monique looks just as shocked._

"…ook, obviously missed something right buddy?"

At this point, Rufus sensed the all clear and poked his head out of Ron's side pocket. He looked around sadly and nodded his head, while chattering something that sounded vaguely like "definitely". _If I don't fix this now, Kim's gonna kill me! Or even worse, I might lose her._

"Guess I better go after her. Sorry about this Monique, but I have to go."

"Ron, wait! You should leave Kim alone right now!"

"I can't! Who knows what I did wrong, or how long it'll take me to get back on her good side! Ooof! Sorry girl, I'm in a rush here!"

_Wow, the senior chicks get hotter each year; nothing compared to Kimila, but still very nice eye candy. That one looked a little too green though, maybe she has a cold. I better keep Rufus hidden, don't want him to get sick. I better get to Kim before she runs into Bonnie!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Middleton High**

**Kim's side**

_I can't believe Ron! How can he even think I'd even be ok with intentionally skipping class! He's my best friend; he's supposed to know me better than that! If he doesn't care enough to really see me for who I am, then screw him! Wade and I can handle the world saving thing on our own!_

_Oh look, there's the damn Queen B. Well, at least she looks as bad as I do. Please don't let her see me like this._

"Well, well, if it isn't little miss perfect!"

"Morning Bonnie, what's your –ish?"

"Actually, it's you! I was thinking the squad needed someone who actually had their priorities straight."

"Um, Bon-Bon didn't we have this conversation already?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm so sick of your arrogant –tude!"

"WHAT! You care to repeat that Bonnie!"

"You heard me Red! You think just because you save the world people should hand you things on a silver platter! God! I can't even begin to imagine how that loser Stoppable puts up with you, much less your own stupid family!"

"Bonnie…..DON'T YOU EVER INSULT MY FAMILY! I'll MAKE YOU PAY!"

Just as Kim attempted to deliver a swift blow to Bonnie's chest, the scared brunette backed up enough to avoid it. _What the fuck is up with her! She never fights back! Oh shit, where's that loser Stoppable or Barkin! _Just as Bonnie finished that thought, Kim grabber her wrists and drew back for a powerful strike…

"FREEZE POSSIBLE!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That was a hell of a chapter. Sorry for the delay readers, my muse abandoned me for awhile. Anyway, I'm back and looking for feedback on this chapter. I'm thinking I should have split it into two, but I'm not sure where. Any ideas? Like the chapter? Hated it?

1. for those not familiar with the phrase, it means every once in a while. Every two months to be exact, I think it's either when the full moon lasts longer, or when there is no full moon in a lunar cycle.


	9. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I offer my sincerest apologies to my readers; I got caught up in college. Now that the semester is over, I plan on getting back to the story. Once I reread my own fic to reorganize my thoughts I'll start posting until Jan. 16, when the next semester kicks up. I think I've got a decent idea of how this fic is going, but I am willing to listen to requests as to little scenes the readers might want me to put in.

Ja ne minna kun


End file.
